Flower Crown Boyz
by StarFox-chan
Summary: One day, in the grey city of London, Phil and Dan are walking home from a day of shopping. On their way home, Phil notices a park, and in that park is a large circle of flowers. He suddenly remembers a memory, a memory of making flower chains with Dan... Phan (kinda). Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: **Heylo!

Thank you to everyone who liked my first fluff phanfic: The Howling Wind.

And you all wanted a new fluff phanfic, so here it is! :3

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dan or Phil.

* * *

It was a normal day in London. Grey skies, grey buildings, grey everything. Dan and Phil, two famous british youtubers, were walking down one of the streets, heading back to their apartment. Instead of hanging out inside all day, like usual, they had decided to actually GO OUTSIDE and do some shopping. They had bought a bunch of random items and now they were walking side by side, swinging their shopping bags back and forth.

The two boys had stayed silent during their walk home, but as soon as they turned into a small lane, Phil spoke up. "I wish it wasn't so grey today."

Dan, who had been updating his Twitter on his phone, glanced up at the sky before looking back down at his phone. "Yeah. But it's always grey in London."

"Hmm." Phil nodded.

They continued to walk along in silence. They turned down another small lane and Phil spotted a park on the left side of the lane. He didn't say anything until they reached the gate. He stopped and tugged at Dan's arm.

Dan dropped a bag when Phil grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I haven't noticed this park before. Have you?" Phil asked, taking a step towards the park.

"No." Dan said simply, bending down to retrieve his shopping bag. He peered inside, making sure the item inside was not broken, and then continued playing a game on his phone. "Come on, let's go."

But Phil was still hanging onto Dan's arm.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Dan sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and glaring at Phil. Phil wasn't looking. His gaze was held by something in the park.

"Come on!" Phil tugged Dan through the park gates and into the park.

Dan sighed again. "Why do you suddenly want to go to a park?"

In the middle of a small field of fresh green grass, there was a large circle. A large circle of flowers. There were tulips, roses and daises. Lots of daises. This is what had held Phil's gaze and drawn him into the park.

As they neared the circle of flowers, Phil finally let go of Dan's arm and slowly approached the circle. Memories came flooding back to him. Memories of him and Dan, back when they had just become friends…

-:-

**_~Flashback~_**

_It was a warm sunny day in the United Kingdom. Dan and Phil, aged 18 and 22, were out in the yard outside Dan's house. They lay sprawled across the grass, staring up at the light blue sky, and watching the small fluffy white clouds that floated past in the sky every now and then._

"_Hey, that one looks like a bunny!" Phil raised his arm and pointed up at a cloud in the sky, which looked nothing like a bunny._

"_It does not!" Dan protested, turning his head to see Phil staring up at the sky, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "It looks more like a dragon eating a cat."_

"_No…no…" Phil said, tilting his head. "If you tilt your head to the left…it looks like a bunny."_

_Dan tilted his head. "It doesn't, Phil," he said._

_Phil paused and sat up. "Well it doesn't now," he murmured. "The cloud has changed shape."_

_Dan grinned and sat up as well, seeing Phil crawl over to a patch of daisies and pick one up. He held it up and smiled to himself. He looked at Dan and then back at the daisy._

"_What?" Dan asked._

_Phil turned back to him. "Have you ever made a flower chain, Dan?"_

_Dan blinked. "No," he said slowly. "That's what girls do."_

"_I find it quite entertaining actually," Phil murmured. He reached down and spent a few seconds picking more daisies from the daisy patch then crawled back over to Dan. He placed a handful of daisies on Dan's lap and smiled at him. "Here. I'll show you how to make one."_

_Dan picked up a small daisy and held it up to his face, staring at it doubtfully. But, not wanting to upset Phil, he followed Phil's actions and starting making a daisy chain. And about 5 minutes later, Dan was holding a very well made daisy chain._

"_Dan, that's a pretty good daisy chain," Phil remarked, peering at it. "And it's your first time making one too."_

_Dan continued to stare at his daisy chain. "Thanks…I guess."_

_Phil suddenly jumped up and ran over to the fence where there were many rose bushes. Phil took a bunch of roses and ran back over to Dan, sitting in front of him._

_Dan watched as Phil delicately picked off all the rose thorns on the small rose stalks and then began to link the roses together, making a rose chain. When he finished, he held it up in the space between him and Dan and smiled._

"_Nice rose chain Phil." Dan nodded. "You're pretty good at this. Are you going to give it to someone?"_

_Phil nodded slightly and then crawled closer to Dan. "Yeah. You."_

"_What…?" Dan broke off as Phil leant up and carefully placed the rose chain on Dan's head. Phil leant back and smiled at the sight. It sat on Dan's head perfectly, like a crown. "Now it's a flower crown."_

_Dan glanced upwards at the flower crown on his head and then glanced at Phil. "Thanks…Phil." He smiled. He picked some daisies that lay scattered across the grass. "Now I'll make one for you."_

_Phil continued smiling, watching Dan as he proceeded to make another daisy chain. Once Dan finished, he reached over and placed the chain on Phil's head. "Heh, it does actually look like a crown."_

"_Now we're flower kings." Phil grinned._

_Dan caught Phil's bright blue gaze. "Phil! That sounds silly. We should come up with a better name than 'flower kings'."_

"_But it's a suitable name, since we now have flower crowns and all." Phil pointed out._

"_Yeah, you've got a point, but I'm sure we can come up a better name."_

_**~Flashback over~**_

-:-

Phil bent down beside the edge of the circle of flowers. He picked a large daisy and held it in front of his face, smiling at the memory of him and Dan making daisy chains for the first time.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Phil heard footsteps as Dan came up behind him. "Why are you suddenly so interested in flowers? Do you want to become a florist?"

Phil stood up and turned around, catching Dan's gaze. He held up the daisy in the space between them. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Dan asked, confused.

Phil smiled. "Just after we became friends, I went over to your house, and it was a really sunny day. We lay in the yard and watched the clouds, and then I grabbed some flowers. We made daisy chains. Remember?"

Dan paused. He looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at Phil. "Oh yeah. I remember that. What about it?"

"We should make some daisy chains." Phil replied, bending down to pick some more daisies.

Dan paused again. "What, NOW?" he questioned.

Phil stood up, clutching a bunch of daisies. "Yeah, why not?"

"Phil, we're in the middle of a park," Dan said. "Guys our age don't sit in the park in the sunshine making daisy chains, especially when there are people around and they can see us." He gestured at the few random people sitting or walking through the park.

"There's no sunshine Dan," Phil pointed up at the sky. "And we don't have to sit right here. We can go over there…" He pointed to a group of trees by the fence that bordered the park. "There's a pretty hidden place. We can sit over there."

Dan sighed. "You are seriously going to start making daisy chains, aren't you?"

Phil nodded and walked around to the other side of the circle, where he began to pick some roses and tulips.

Dan watched him, and then when Phil stood up and walked over to the group of trees, he followed him.

Phil placed his bags by a tree trunk and sat beside them. He laid his collection of flowers on the ground in front of him.

Dan sat next to Phil, placing his shopping bags behind him. He was about to get out his phone, but then stopped, seeing Phil pick all the thorns of the rose stalks. As he did, he remembered how it was actually fun making those flower chains with Phil in his backyard that afternoon when they were younger. He watched Phil link the roses together and then glanced down at the daisies and tulips on the ground. He leant over and picked up a few, and then began to make a daisy chain.

Phil grinned. "I told you it was fun."

Dan glanced at him to give him a small smile and saw Phil lean towards him and place a well-made rose chain on his head.

Phil sat back on his heels and smiled at the sight. The flower chain sat perfectly on Dan's head, like a crown, just like it did when they were younger.

Dan quickly finished his tulip and daisy chain and placed it on Phil's head.

"We're flower kings," Phil grinned.

Dan remembered that quote and pushed Phil playfully. "No, Phil! Remember, we weren't going to use that name." He paused. "We never actually came up with a name, did we?"

Phil shook his head, and then quickly made sure the flower crown hadn't fallen off his head. "No, we didn't. We dropped the subject after I suggested the 'flower kings' name."

They both stayed silent for a while, until Phil thought of a name. "Hey…what about 'Flower Crown Boys'?"

Dan paused. "Flower Crown Boys? Really?"

Phil shrugged, grinning. "Hey, it's obvious, it's simple, and I can't think of anything else. And to make it a little cooler, instead of the 's' on the end of the word 'boys' we can add a 'z', cos that makes it cooler."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, that's right Phil. Adding the letter 'z' on the end of the word makes it so much cooler."

Phil shoved Dan playfully. "Hey! I'm just suggesting things here."

"Alright, alright. Ok…" Dan smiled at Phil. "Flower Crown Boyz it is."

Phil smiled back at him. "Yep."

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :3

I kinda rushed the ending, but it's still good. Well I think so anyway. :3

If you want more phan fluff, tell me, and then I shall write more! X3


End file.
